


The Good Life (The Consequences Remix)

by Isis



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: As he does after every case, Fraser reflects on his performance.





	The Good Life (The Consequences Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For a Good Life We Just Might Have to Weaken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398622) by Malnpudl. 



> Written for Remix the Drabble round 6.

Afterwards, as he does after every case, Fraser takes a moment to reflect on his performance, and on Ray's. What went right. What went wrong. What they should have done that they failed to do. What ought not to have been done at all.

He tallies the consequences: he has a black eye, his ankle is broken, he aches deeply in his – well, he's not looking forward to sitting on the hard chair in his office.

All told, it was the best sex he has ever had, and given the chance, he decides, he would not change a single thing.


End file.
